


I Want to See the World

by Kitsune13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aladdin Parody, Happy Ending, M/M, Royalty, Thief, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune13/pseuds/Kitsune13
Summary: Itaru is the next king in line for the throne. However, he never wanted to be king. He had never left the home of his palace, not knowing what the outside world looked like. It was something he longed for. So, he decided to escape the kingdom for a day. But, he met up with some trouble.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 27





	I Want to See the World

**Author's Note:**

> This story took me 5 hours to write in one sitting and 2 hours to edit. It was just an idea I had after the reveal of the new SSR Banri card. (Which I am still grinding more TvT) It was thanks to a very good friend of mine that encouraged me to write my ideas down and then I didn't stop. So, I'd like to first thank her for motivating me to write this. As well as thank everyone who decided to read this. Thank you so much!

This palace is such a suffocating place. Every corner you turn and down every hallway there was a guard or a royal servant. Didn't they have anything better to do? Oh, wait they can't because my parents hired them to lock me in this prison that they call a home.

A home shouldn't be some gigantic kingdom with thousands of unwanted rooms and long hallways where one would get lost easily. A home isn't a place where your parents only think of you as some trophy to be wed off to. They have sent hundreds and thousands of women for me to have a potential bride to carry off this kingdom.

But, I don't want that... I want to see what is beyond these tall white walls. I wanted to see the world. I only remember a small taste of that freedom when I snuck out to see the village outside this place. What were the people like, is something I've always wondered.

***

I had told the guards that I would be out in the palace’s rose house for the rest of the day and didn’t want anyone to bother me. I was surprised that they would respect my request for once. Maybe it was destiny for me to explore that day. My heart was racing as I defied my parents orders. This must be the kind of adrenaline rush that those books were talking about. I never felt so alive... I wish I could have truly experienced it as myself; however, I had to disguise myself for everyone would know I was of royalty. Thank goodness those servants had their clothes lying around that day. I snuck out through the crack of the palace’s surrounding walls. It was not a very large crack, but I was able to squeeze through. Off to this new thing called ‘Adventure.’

As I approached the village, it was such a lively and crowded place. There were merchants selling goods, people rushing to where they needed to be, and animals everywhere. The smell was.... Something…

I've always lived in a place where it is heavy with incense and perfumes. I could only smell dirt, sweat, and animals. This was an experience, but I loved every bit of it. My freedom. No matter how bad it smelled.

But, what do people do in such a place? I observed what the people were doing as I slithered my way through the crowd. They were buying stuff…

Yes, that's what regular people do! I am always used to getting everything from my parents or other neighboring kingdoms. But, what is something that I could get that I could never have in the castle.

As I thought about it, I overheard a small boy and his mother.

"Mama, can I get some candy?" He asked her. He looked so cheerful as he was holding onto his mother's hand

"Honey, you know we don't have enough money to afford such a thing..." the mother said with a shake of her head.

The once happy boy was now frowning. "Oh, right..." he said as they walked away.

If it weren't for my disguise, I would have bought the candy for the child myself. But, that also sparked a memory, that I have never tasted candy before. It was only something I read in books. Only good children get candy. Yet, I was not allowed to ever have candy because it will mess up my strict diet. Today is the day that I break that rule too.

I was on the search to find such a thing, imagining how candy would taste like and the rainbow colors. My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of angry voices yelling

"He's at it again!" one of them said

"Stop that thief bastard!" another said

Those were the voices of patrol officers. I should know because they would always visit my father for business. Who would they be after? Suddenly, the crowded dirt paths were getting clearer, getting quieter

“There he goes again…” an older merchant said. He was a very short man with balding white hair, wearing light blue roles. He was behind a stand that was selling fruits, vegetables, and clothes.

“Ah, who?” I asked him

“Huh? Are you new around here or something...?” he looked rather annoyed

“I am merely just a traveler” I tried to smile

“...I see…” the merchant said “Then there is no use tellin' ya, if yer just going to leave anyways. No one stays here for long. It’s only a pitstop for ya fancy folk.”

“B-But, I'm curious…” I insisted

“It'll cost ya some pretty change…” the man rubbed his index finger and thumb together

Money was not an issue for me. But, to be haggled so easily. I just sighed and gave him the shiny gold coin. He smirked as he put it away.

“They are after the notorious thief” he said

“Notorious thief?” I echoed

“No one knows where the hell he came from.... But, he's been stealing ever since he was a kid” he shook his head

The yelling seemed to get closer and louder

....Wait a second-

“Oh, here he comes…” the merchant said before closing his store.

“W-Wait-” But, I sighed at my failed attempt

“You guys need to catch up!” a guy said “You're so f*cking slow!” he laughed

I looked over to see the well-known thief who was on the run. Of course, he would outrun those old men. But, what surprised me was the fact that he was hopping from the balconies of buildings and houses to escape from them, as the older guys were miles away.

He must have gotten cocky as he slowed down and jumped to the ground. He brushed off the dirt off his shoulders and strolled around like it was nothing.

What a strange guy, I thought to myself.

Why was this the norm? It must have been because the stores opened again like magic and the crowd appeared again. Even the old man opened up shop again

“Seems they lost the sucker” he sighed “Anyways, are you buying anything or what?” he asked with his grouchy attitude

I suddenly remembered what I came here for

“Do you, by any chance, sell candy?” I asked

“Maybe I do? Maybe I don't... Show me the money first” he said opening and closing his hand for money

I checked my pockets, to hear only the patting of my rags of clothes. I forgot to bring more money....!

“Well, too bad-”

“Oi, onii-san, you shouldn't trust that crook. He's worse than me” a voice cut him off with a snicker

I looked over to see the guy from earlier, looking at me. Having a closer look at him, like the rest of the people in this place was wearing rags too. He had his hands behind that sandy brown hair of his and had a sly smirk of that of a desert fox. This was my first time out in the real world and this was my first time seeing a crook. But... to me, I would have never known he was one with those lapis blue eyes of his…

“Get out of here, you're gonna ruin business” the man tried to shoo him off.

“We both know ya can't get rid of me that easily…” he lowered his eyes “I have so much dirt on you, you're lucky that you aren't executed by now” he leaned on the stand

The old man became hesitant and sighed in defeat. “What the hell do ya want?”

“Well, give me what the guy over here wants.” He said pointing his thumb in my direction

“And what do I get out of it?” he raised his eyebrow

“Not dying, of course” he smirked as he pointed a dagger close to his throat

I flinched, seeing how quickly he brought out the sharp weapon. I saw the man gulped and clicked his tongue. He suddenly brought out a brown sack and handed it to him

“Thanks” the guy with the fox smirk said before flipping him a gold coin. The older man shook his head and looked away “This is the last time, you thief”

“I got a name, ya know” he said before tossing me the sack

I, surprisingly, caught it. Was this real? Is this really happening? Why would this stranger, this criminal even do this?

“It's not poison or anything....” I heard him say

I instinctively stepped back. When did he get so close...?

He just rolled his eyes “And here I am tryin' to help ya…”

That's what I didn't understand…

“W-Why would you help me?” I managed to ask. Why am I speaking to him??? Every fiber of my being was telling me to just run back into the palace and never leave. But, my mouth wouldn't let me.

He thought about it for a moment as he tapped his finger on his chin. He took a good look at me and circled around me like a vulture.

“I don't know” he shrugged “But, I can tell you're not from around here…” he smirked 

I blinked. Did I really stand out that much? He must have noticed the confusion on my face as he went on to explain. 

“I’ve never seen anyone with two different hair colors before.” he said. 

I clutched my hood to hide my remaining hair. He must be talking about my brownish hair and blonde highlights. As I looked around, everyone had a solid hair color. I really did stick out like a sore thumb.

Then his eyes met mine again. “I’ve also never seen anyone with those colored eyes before” he said about my pink garnet eyes.

“I find you interesting” he smiled 

I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat. Why???

“Besides, it's pretty fun to mess with someone if they're not going to come back to this dump of a place” he admitted

A dump... How could he think this place is a dump...? A place that is full of life and exploration. I would never in a million years believe this place to be a dump. 

“There you are!” the officer said as he finally caught up. There was a group of them in their black uniforms and metal sticks. They had red faces either from anger or from the running in the hot sun.

“Here we go again” the thief rolled his eyes

“You are finally going to be put in jail for all the crimes, you've done” the officer said as he smacked the metal stick in his hand

I accidentally met eyes with one of the guards and quickly looked away.

“Hey, boss isn't that…” he nudged the head officer

“What, is it now....?” But then he noticed me as well “How the hell-! What are you doing here???”

I started to back away. “You must be mistaking me for another person…” I waved my hands. They were coming closer to me, until I felt a hard yank on my wrist and felt something warm. I felt their warm hands on my shoulders

“I knew you were interesting…” the thief smirked as he was holding me “Just trust me, ok?”

I quickly nodded. I just wanted to get out of here.

All I could remember was hearing the whistle being blown and us running away as fast as we could. 

I have never ran before…I had never heard my heart beating in my ears... I never had anyone hold my hand or help me before. We were running through the streets, back alleys, and even a few houses. This feeling.... This was freedom....

***

We escaped in an abandoned, but still furnished building. There were no candles or clean furniture. Everything was either breaking or the color had faded away. My heart was still racing and I could barely breathe. The dust in the air didn't help…

“For f*cks sake, they never ran after me for that long” he pulled his hair back. Even he was sweating a bit. Him, the same guy from earlier that was running on top of buildings to escape the police.

I looked up to see that our eyes met. He smirked abit

“I get it, you're probably waaaay worse than me” he said as he sat by the open window ledge with his foot place too “Tell me, what did ya do?”

“W-Why would I tell you...?” I finally got up and brushed the dust off my rags

“Hmmmmm.... I don't know.... Maybe because I saved your f*cking life?” he raised an eyebrow

I flinched. He did have a point

“Besides, whatever you did, I won't judge ya.” he leaned back on the wall as he looked out at the setting sun over the beautiful view of the city

My body again moved instinctively as it went closer to see that sight. I gripped the ledge and looked out at that rose and orange kissed sun. You could even feel a light breeze. It was such a calming and soothing atmosphere, compared to the hectic and scorching afternoon.

I must have looked strange because I found him staring at me.

“W-What?” I asked him

He quickly shook his head “Nothing, it's nothing....” he said “But, tell me your story. It's not like we're ever going to meet again after this....”

He was right. My parents will just tighten up security when I come back. Besides, I doubt anyone would believe him.

I sat down on the ledge with him, with the sun warming my back. “I.... ran away from a prison” I confessed

“No f*cking way....” he said, blinking

“Well... not an actual prison” I clarified “It's just... people have been policing me, my entire life.... I just wanted to see what it was like out here. I've never been outside to see this…” I managed to look at him

He must have been confused “It sounds like they treated you like an animal…” he said “That isn't fair... You should live your life like how you wanted…”

I simply nodded and looked at the small bag from earlier. I opened it and saw the small star shaped candies. Pinks, reds, yellows, blues, and greens. They smelled so sweet. As expected, the thief took some from me

“I'll be taking that, thank you~” he said, before putting some in his mouth “Your fee for saving your life” he said

“Yeah... yeah…” I sighed as I put one in my mouth as well. It tasted so good... like a mix of fruits

“Geez, have you never had candy before?” he asked

I looked at him with a shake of my head

“Huh?!” he asked “What kind of....” he sighed with a shake of his head. “What other stuff do you not know about?” he raised his eyebrow

I blurted out a lot of stuff on accident. Like was it true that people can ride on animals wherever they would go? Or the fact people fish? Or what it was like to go to school? Did it hurt to get your ear piercing?

“Woah! Woah! Hold on!” he waved his hand

We sat there together, spending the entire time answering my questions. He was so patient with me. I always remember the tutors snapping at me whenever I would ask a "dumb question" But, he told me that it isn't a dumb question if you didn't know about it in the first place.

He told me about the village, the different kinds of people, and all the spots, if I ever wanted to visit again

I had this warm feeling in my chest when I talked with him... I didn't understand what that feeling was... But, it was a happy feeling?

For a thief, he was actually a pretty nice guy. I guess the saying “Don't judge a book by it's cover” goes to him. He explained to me that he was an orphan and had to fight for his entire life.

I couldn't imagine such a thing.... It must have been a lonely life....

“Huh? What do you mean you’re older than me?” he asked, after I found out he was only a few years younger than me.

“I’m 24 years old…” I said 

“Wow, you’re a pretty unfit 24 year-old” he took a jab at me with his words

Was this what it was like to be insulted? I know this was supposed to be my new experience, but…

“Ha, well at least I can beat you at cards and mancala.” I put my nose up in the air with a smirk

“It was only 3 games…” he lowered his eyes. 

I couldn’t help but to laugh when I saw the look of defeat on his face. I never knew playing such silly games would be fun with someone else. Especially someone who wouldn’t just let you win on purpose. 

“I’ve never been beaten that badly at a game before…” he sighed “But, I can admit it was pretty fun. I never played with someone that competitively before.”

“Me neither” I admitted “I could beat you all day”

“Don’t get your hopes up…” he rolled his eyes. He probably knew if we had another game that he would lose. So, I chose not to push him any further. 

“So, what are you going to do when you leave this place?” he asked me

I thought about it. “I want to explore the world.” I said “I want to know what it’s like outside of this country. The different faces, the different cultures, and the different games.”

“Good luck with that” he shrugged “Not everything is rainbows and sunshine”

“Yeah, I know. I meant you” I said

“Hey…” he sounded offended

“But, haven’t you also wanted to know what it’s like out there?” I asked him

“Why would I…?” He looked away and said, “I’m trapped in this city…” 

“Just like I was…” I softly said to myself, realizing

“Maybe... we're kind of the same…” he looked at me with a gentle look. “You and me....”

It was the nighttime, but it seemed like his eyes were glowing, like glassy gemstones.

“...I-I think so too…” I softly said. I couldn't help, but to get lost in his eyes. Is this what those magicians do...? Hypnotize people?

His fingers intertwined with mine. It felt safe to hold onto his hand, for some reason... It felt like we were getting closer and closer as the cool night started to get warmer…

I suddenly snapped out of it and quickly got up.

“Ahhh!”

“W-What???” he flinched back

“It's nighttime, I need to go back…” I quickly said, about to leave

“Wait!” he gripped my wrist “Are you sure? What about all you said earlier?”

“If I don't go back, they will come looking for me anyways....” I shook my head “This whole city will be in danger”

“What the hell do you mean?” he lowered his eyes

“...Where's the quickest way to the kingdom?” I asked

His eyes suddenly widen as he put two and two together “You have to be f*cking kidding me....”

  
  
  
  


With the help of the dark night, we managed to make it to my kingdom.

“You live here?” He asked wide-eyed, looking up at the large white and golden palace.

“Yes” I said

“What the hell....” he was still trying to process this

I saw the crack in the large palace wall was still there. I was going to get through before I heard his voice stop me

“Wait…” he said

I looked back at him “At least, tell me your name…” he said

I was surprised. He still does not know my name? “My name is Itaru....” I said “Prince Itaru…”

“Itaru, huh....” he thought about it “It does sound like a royal name…” he shrugged it off

“What is yours?” I asked him “It wouldn't be fair of all I know you is thief or crook”

He was a bit surprised "Heh, a prince wants to learn my name?" he laughed "Why would anyone want to hear the name of a soon to be deadman?"

“Well, you're not dead yet…” I said “Besides, I would like to know the person who saved my life's name…”

He sighed and put his hands behind his head “Fine....” he gave it “It's Banri…”

“Banri....” I softly repeated it to myself "Such a nice name..."

“H-Huh?” his voice cracked a bit

“Prince!” The guards called

My time was up

“I have to go now…” I said

“Will I ever get to see you again?” he asked

I blinked and looked over at him. Suddenly, my heart felt heavy

“Most likely not....” I confessed “They'll lock me up in here for good now”

“Then, I'll get you out of there…” he said

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him.

“I will.. You and me, we can leave this city and never look back…” he said

Why was my heart racing again...? Why was that warm feeling in my chest again...?

The sounds of the guards were getting closer

“Sh*t...:” he said “I'm keeping that promise...!” he yelled back to me before he could make his escape

“Prince! Thank goodness, you are ok!” one of the guards said

“Are you alright? Did anything happen?” another asked

“N-No, I am fine. I just fell asleep in the rose house…” I softly said

“Prince, are you upset? You seem to be crying…”

Huh? I felt tears running down my face. When did that happen, I wonder? This was the first time I cried. But, it wasn't out of sadness, but joy.

***

However, that occurrence happened weeks ago. I am once again, walking down these empty hallways, with more eyes on me. My parents have decided to marry me off to some wealthy princess from a nearby country without my approval of the matter.

He must have forgotten that promise he made... Or worse, did fate catch up to him. 

I shook my head at that thought. He's too smart to get caught that easily…

It was nighttime, with my head full of useless thoughts. I must clear my head...

I went into my room, and walked my way to the large balcony. Ever since that day, I started to notice the city more. I've never noticed how pretty it was...

As I opened the curtains to see the lovely night sky full of sparkling stars above my head. However, I saw something familiar as I looked ahead. My heart stopped for a moment. I saw him.... I saw him leaning over the balcony, waiting for me....

“Yo, prince” the previous thief smirked. He was wearing black and golden green robes. He was even wearing golden jewellery, like of royalty

“H-How in the world...?” I asked, with my thoughts were spiraling out of control

“It's a long story,” he smiled. He came closer and held my hand

I looked up at him as I held onto his warm hand. The same hand that protected me and found myself. No matter how much his appearance changed, I could still look into his kind eyes and know that was him.

That same racing heart... The same warmness on my face

“What do ya say we get out of here?” he asked

“How? How did you even get up here???”

Banri pointed to a magic flying carpet that had been waiting by the balcony’s ledge. 

That's it… I had to be dreaming... Someone wake me up...

He laughed, probably because I was making weird faces again. “It's real.” he said as he got on

I was very hesitant to even try

“Come on, trust me, ok?” he held his hand out to me “I promise…”

My instincts had always either led me down failures or greatness. I think this time, it was great. I took his hand and got on the magic carpet with him.

“Oh and one more thing…” he softly said

“Yes?”

Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft on my lips. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers run through my hair and his other hand held me closer to him.

When he let go, I could see the biggest smile on his face “God, I wanted to do that for weeks” he laughed

Me, still trying to process, was touching my lips.

Did that happen? My first kiss....? Huh???

“Where would you like to go?” he looked over at me, holding up my chin

My heart was going insane, but I managed to say

“I-It doesn't matter, as long as it's with you…”

His eyes widened a bit and it was his turn to blush. “R-Really?” he asked

I nodded

He pulled me close and kissed me again. I wasn't scared this time to hold onto him as we kissed. It felt like an entirety.... I wish it was...

He was the first to let go and looked into my eyes "Mmm.... ok..." he softly said with a small smile and a nod. I could feel a small smile forming on my face too. 

I’m sorry mother and father. I was never cut out for being royalty. I would have just put the entire country in chaos, if I was in charge. I hope you can forgive my selfishness as I go explore the world with someone amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! This is probably the longest story I've made in awhile...  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @/SweetsKohakuP


End file.
